Tails6000
Tails6000 & Fists is a spin-off to the Tails6000 series this time Wings is taken out of play and Tails aquires new moves History After Tails6000 3 After the latest game Tails is in a mushroom forest going through he heard the master Gem helps keep the Island alive. He is gonna get to it and hope no one steals the emerald. And then he went on then his quest begins! Fists was sleeping watching the animals and then he woke up seeing a bomb. The bomb exploded and then he saw a robot Aye-Que-robo a robot duplicate of Aye-Que. Then he thinks Tails is behind it and then the four race for the emerald thus starting the game. Menu The only way to start the game is pick Tails or Fists both characters have different moves and paths during each level in the game. moves Tails moves *Insta shield *shield techniques *swim (technically useless unless you lock onto tails6000 3 then it is useful) Fist's moves *glide *climb *breaks through unbreakable rocks moves for both *spin roll *spin dash Items Shields:fire protects from fire and projectiles tails does burst speed in air burnt by water,electric protects from electric,projectiles,and attracts rings with this Tails can double jump taken out by water, and water protects from projectiles and helps the player breathe tails can bounce with this ring:gives the player 5,10, or 20 rings invincible:makes the player invincible for a certain time Bonus stages These are hidden in star posts like Tails6000 3 but 2 different mini-games *Slot machine:combines the Tails6000 1 special stage type ways with casino night's slot machine get three Aye-Ques and lose 100 or under 100 rings hit a goal and your out! *electric generator:help the character out of the generator touching the force field creeping up slowly and the stage is over going to the top ends it as well Zones Mushroom hill First zone in the game same as the first level in every game the mini boss here is a lumber jack robot.The Aye-Que contraption here is him or the robot in a pear shaped thing... in the second act if your Tails,Fists will blow the fan up on Tails and blow him to the second setting of the second act. Flying battery Aye-Que's second base after the wing fortress it feels like being in a flying hq in someway but nevermind that! The mini boss here is a capsule with animals but its a ROBOT! the only way is to stand on top when it swings get off!The Aye-Que contraption here is one of them in a climbing thing with a flamethrower on top Sandopolis A desert is hot but not this one! This place is with much sand a big sand castle! The mini boss here is a goloum thing get it in the sand to beat it.The Aye-Que contraption here is the one the fight in a coffin like thing with spikes Lava reef The volcanic zone of hotness this burning place is hot they can make bonfires.The mini boss here is a robot that has a hand and has two eye lasers.The Aye-Que contraption here is the one who they fight is in a mine shooter and cant hit the spikes so they jump from platform to dodge the machine Hidden Palace The place of the master emerald Fist's zone is quicker and goes t the next zone with ease while Tails has a bit more fun on his path the boss here is Fists if your Tails its the same way with the Aye-Que bosses jump jump dodge his spin dash and hit his glide and vunerable states after Aye-Que steals the master gem. Sky sanctuary (KFists) The final zone! Aye-Que-robo grabs Fists and is ready to fight mecha Tails6000 the first boss after he uses the master gem and becomes Super mecha Tails6000 after that the game is over hooray! Sky Sanctuary (Tails6000) Tails has made it to sky sanctuary fists helped him get across a bit but then is too tired to help so Tails is off on his own.Mecha Tails has a mission to stop Tails he attacks him twice with old machines the snow hill rematch and megatopolis rematch and after he is faced on his own after Tails runs fast and jumps on the Berrah. The Berrah Final Zone! (without gems) This place has much machinery and gravity the mini boss here is a security system that has metal balls when hit fire spikes phase two makes the camera become a robot few more and its down!The Aye-Que contraption consists Aye-Que laughing while Tails trys to hit another security robot with gravity chambers.After that its over! then after Aye-Que goes in the Aye-Que emporer mk 4 and fights Tails and after the first 2 phases he trys to escape with the gem. Doomsday zone Final zone! (with gems) Tails has got all gems and has 50 rings to stop Aye-Que and he can collect more for more Super Tails Time after he beats X he flys down with the emerald and then Wings comes in with the cyclone and flies over to the Island and the the credits play Special stages They are the same as sonic 3 but this time if you collect them as fists you can become Super fists! Trivia *This is a parody to sonic and knuckles *this has lock-on tech so if you hook up Tails6000 & Fists with Tails6000 3 or Tails6000 2 your in for more fun! Internal Links * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 External links Category:Games